bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Uryū Ishida vs. Jugram Haschwalth
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date = June 18th/June 19th |place =Royal Realm |result = Interrupted |side1 =*Sternritter "A" Uryū Ishida |side2 =*Sternritter "B" Jugram Haschwalth |forces1 =*Spirit Weapon (Heilig Bogen) *Antithesis |forces2 =*Spirit Weapon (Reishi Sword) :*Reishi Blast *The Balance :*Freund Schild *The Almighty (temporarily) |casual1 =Uryū is grievously wounded. |casual2 =Haschwalth has his powers stolen. }} Uryū Ishida vs. Jugram Haschwalth is a conflict which takes place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses on Uryū Ishida's fight against the Grandmaster of the Sternritter, Jugram Haschwalth. Prelude As night falls, Uryū returns to the central palace, where Haschwalth confronts him while noting that he looks concerned. When Uryū claims that he also looks concerned, Haschwalth reminds him that he gains The Almighty at night before stating that witnessing the future brings nothing but worries. Uryū asks Haschwalth if he saw a vision of Uryū betraying him, only for Haschwalth to note that he did not even mention betrayal before revealing his discovery of the Demolishing Chips that Uryū had planted around the city.Bleach manga; Chapter 659, pages 10-13 As Uryū claims to not recognize the chips, Haschwalth notes that they are extremely similar to the chips used by the Sanrei Glove that break down and diffuse Reishi before asking Uryū what he intends to achieve by planting them throughout Wahrwelt. Uryū states that this is an empty accusation, but Haschwalth unsheathes his sword while demanding that Uryū prove that he is not a traitor before blasting Uryū through a nearby wall. Frantically telling Haschwalth to wait, Uryū comes face-to-face with Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 659, pages 13-17 When Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue arrive as well, Haschwalth states that all the players have assembled and tells Uryū to kill his friends in order to prove his loyalty before noting that he already knows how he will respond as Uryū fires two Heilig Pfeil at Ichigo, who avoids them while unsheathing the longer sword of Zangetsu as he leaps into the air. Uryū fires another Heilig Pfeil at Ichigo, but Ichigo dodges it before clashing with Uryū as he demands to know if Uryū following Haschwalth's orders and fighting his friends is really what he wants. However, Uryū merely slashes at Ichigo with a Seeleschneider, which forces him back, before destroying the ground below his friends by firing the energy blade into it.Bleach manga; Chapter 660, pages 1-8 After his friends fall to the floor below, Uryū joins them, prompting Ichigo to demand to know why he has sided with the Quincy and is fighting them. After learning that Ichigo will beat him up regardless of whether or not he explains his motivations, Uryū gives his friends a Sun Key and explains how they can use it to return to the Human World using the Gate of the Sun before revealing that he intends to stay behind and destroy Wahrwelt using the Demolishing Chips. Ichigo protests this plan, but Uryū declares that there is no way to defeat Yhwach himself and that only his Reiatsu can activate the chips before telling his friends to leave, only for Haschwalth to confront them.Bleach manga; Chapter 660, pages 9-17 As Haschwalth approaches them, Uryū emphatically tells Ichigo to hurry to the Gate of the Sun while he holds off Haschwalth, only for the latter to reveal that he has already destroyed the Gate of the Sun connected to the Human World before telling Uryū that they will finish this before Yhwach awakens. However, though Ichigo believes that they have no choice but to fight Haschwalth, Uryū realizes that Yhwach currently does not have The Almighty due to his slumber and tells Ichigo to head to his chamber at the top of Wahrwelt before reassuring him that these will not be their last words. As Ichigo, Sado, and Orihime leave the room, Uryū notes that Haschwalth is not even trying to pursue them, prompting Haschwalth to claim that he already knows they will die. Forming his bow, Uryū claims that the future can be changed and uses Haschwalth's surprise at his change of heart as evidence before theorizing that Haschwalth does not yet have full control of The Almighty as the two begin battling.Bleach manga; Chapter 661, pages 1-9 Battle Some time later, Haschwalth notices that dawn has arrived, prompting a badly wounded Uryū to theorize that Haschwalth was not planning to fail to defeat him before dawn. However, Haschwalth claims that Uryū is a thoroughly defeated beast, which Uryū takes as a compliment due to the powerful nature of beasts, and reveals that he was never planning to defeat Uryū during the night because his natural ability is better suited for battle than The Almighty is. Proclaiming that this is especially true for opponents whose mistakes must be set right such as Uryū, Haschwalth fires an energy blast at a shocked Uryū.Bleach manga; Chapter 672, pages 10-12 Soon afterward, as he stands over an incapacitated Uryū, Haschwalth explains how every man is shaped by what he believes to be right and wrong as he lives his life before noting that he cannot see Uryū's choices and shape within him. When Haschwalth asks him who he really is and if he truly desires to risk his life for his shallow human friends, Uryū claims that he will not be able to learn the answer to this question until he defeats the rest of the Wandenreich as he forms a new Heilig Bogen.Bleach manga; Chapter 674, pages 13-16 Questioning Haschwalth's interest in what kind of man he is, Uryū points out how he is buying time for Ichigo to reach Yhwach before asking Haschwalth if his priority should not be winning quickly so he can aid Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 675, pages 1-2 Haschwalth repeats his prediction that Yhwach will defeat Uryū's friends no matter how much time this battle takes, only for Uryū to point out how the future that Haschwalth witnesses can change. However, Haschwalth merely notes that this limitation only pertains to his use of The Almighty and hints at an even more terrifying aspect of The Almighty which Yhwach alone can use, causing a startled Uryū to demand to know what he means, before attacking Uryū while telling him to put everything he has on the line.Bleach manga; Chapter 675, pages 2-4 Soon afterward, as Uryū lays panting and bloodied among the rubble, Haschwalth approaches him bearing his Freund Schild and explains how The Balance allows him to redistribute misfortune to others while his shield bears all misfortune that would normally befall him. Reversing his grip on his sword, Haschwalth notes that he has no questions left for Uryū before declaring that it is the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 679, pages 5-6 Suddenly, Uryū asks Haschwalth if he wishes to see his own Schrift, prompting Haschwalth to claim that Uryū is only trying to buy time because he would have already used his Schrift if it were of any use in this battle. However, Uryū admits that he was just thinking it was finally time to use his Schrift, Antithesis, as he transfers all of his injuries to Haschwalth. After Uryū explains how his power allows him to reverse the events that have occurred to two different things, Haschwalth notes that this power might allow Uryū to oppose Yhwach's The Almighty, to Uryū's shock. As Uryū attempts to leave, Haschwalth uses The Balance to redirect all of his injuries back to Uryū and has his Freund Schild injure Uryū even further, leaving him grievously wounded. Upon seeing Uryū still attempting to crawl away, Haschwalth notes his tenacity before attempting to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 679, pages 7-14 .]] Managing to avoid Haschwalth's strike, Uryū admits that even though he has tried to weigh his actions on the scales that Haschwalth spoke of, he always ends up following Ichigo's lead because there is no way to dissuade Ichigo once he decides to help someone, which is true of his other friends as well. When Uryū states that he would be very proud if he had become anything like them, Haschwalth points out that Yhwach granting Uryū his '''Schrift has helped him grow far more than his friends ever could have, which means that he should logically be risking his life for Yhwach instead. However, Uryū reveals that he sided with Ichigo and the others because they are his friends, angering Haschwalth, who prepares to kill him. However, Haschwalth is suddenly struck by Yhwach's Auswählen, depriving him of his power.Bleach manga; Chapter 680, pages 7-14 Aftermath As he collapses, Haschwalth asks Uryū why he is looking at him with such sadness before explaining how he is proud that Yhwach stole power from him rather than from Uryū, as it means that only he was useful to him. Uryū begins to limp away, but Haschwalth tells him to transfer his wounds to him, to Uryū's disbelief. Noting that he will soon be dead anyway, Haschwalth reminds Uryū that he will regret his decisions if he does not put everything on the scales before beseeching him to save his friends. Soon afterward, after Uryū leaves, Haschwalth reflects on how it is important to make choices for oneself and proceed on a path of one's choosing even if it does not change the outcome before dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 681, pages 3-10 References Category:Fights